


Let's Make Love Tonight 【Pearl/Jesse/Bernie】

by Kate_Peng



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: 就是異想天開的文啊。





	Let's Make Love Tonight 【Pearl/Jesse/Bernie】

　　Jesse從監獄出來，接了挺輕鬆的工作，這讓Mighty的全體當夜是好好慶祝一番，在別墅內把所有珍藏的酒都拿出來喝個底朝天，一群好酒量的人聚在一起開喝的架式，甚至要把附近賣酒的店面搬光。

　　從太陽西下開始喝，喝到三更半夜這些人才結束他們的狂歡。

　　Bernie是被尿意驚醒的，他爬起身眨眨眼睛，有一瞬間不知道自己身在何處，他環顧四周，就看見9坐在單人沙發、手上還拿著空酒瓶，Sarah坐在雙人沙發，腳邊竟然是躺著Ice，他想等到Sarah醒來，某人又會被痛揍一頓了。

　　他誰都看到了，就是沒有看見Pearl和Jesse的身影。

　　疑惑只有一瞬間，Bernie還是想先去處理自己的生理問題。

　　等到從廁所出來，他也不想回去跟大家擠，不如回自己房間睡更加舒適，所以他上到二樓，他的房間比較靠裡面，中途會經過9和Pearl的，他想大家都在樓下睡死，二樓照理來說應該是沒人，哪裡想到經過Pearl的門口，卻發現門是半開的。

　　一部份是好奇心，另外一部份是單純想跟Pearl打個招呼，Bernie推開門側身閃入，習慣性關上，轉頭一看立刻後悔。

　　就見Pearl赤裸上身跪在床上，腰間纏繞結實的雙腿，順著雙腿目光往上移動，一件豹紋外套隨意披在身上，白色T恤微微撩起，露出精壯的腹肌，下身光溜承受著Pearl性器的撞擊。

　　那人一頭溼汗的金髮黏貼在額際，微微瞇起眼眸，仰頭露出脆弱的喉結，雙唇或許是因為快感影響微微顫抖著，吐著性感低啞的喘息。

　　兩人大概是因為沈溺在性事中，少了以往敏銳的戒備，尤其Pearl拉開Jesse的雙腿，大開大合的衝刺逼出男人流洩些許浪叫更是讓Bernie確信他們肯定沒有注意到自己。

　　思及此，Bernie轉頭就想閃人，要知道被Pearl壓在身下的是那個Jesse啊！個性難以捉摸、隨心所欲的壞傢伙，他真怕自己撞見他的好事，那頭豹子會不顧十年的交情把他給揍了，那他多吃虧啊！

　　但是觸及到門把，Bernie卻停下動作。

　　他想自己肯定是瘋了，為什麼腦袋會浮現Jesse蹙起眉頭，閉眼呻吟的模樣？

　　他轉頭，目光回到床上，Pearl依舊背對他，雖然不是正面但他剛好站在視線死角，就見男人一把抱起Jesse，用騎乘的姿勢深入男人體內，或許因為姿勢問題Jesse真如他想像皺起眉頭，鬆鬆垮垮的外套袖口露出的指頭抓在Pearl背上留下痕跡，Bernie莫名激動起來。

　　他想，自己早就瘋了吧？被眼前散發性感氣息的獵豹引誘了。

　　終於，Jesse睜開眼眸，視線和Bernie對上。

　　一瞬間Bernie打了個激靈，血液都冰凍起來，哪裡想到Jesse看到他的出現只是勾起微笑，用舌頭舔舐上唇，一雙眼眸因為快感染上水光，反而更加勾人。

　　Bernie自認這樣的畫面他看過不少，長年在酒吧混，女孩子勾人的手段他也略知一二，但從來沒有一個會像Jesse這樣火辣。

　　一個眼神就可以讓他拋下所有恐懼，想要看更多。

　　終於在一聲急促的喘息後，Jesse慵懶的將重量放在Pearl身上，後者側頭親吻前者溼汗的額際，這時Pearl才注意到站在門口的Bernie。

　　「偷看不是好孩子該有的行為啊。」邊說邊從Jesse後穴退出，Pearl轉向Bernie大大方方露出自己還很有精神的性器。

　　「你哪隻眼睛看到本大爺偷看了！本大爺是光明正大的欣賞！」翻了一個大白眼給Pearl，Bernie目光忍不住回到Jesse身上，他突然發現，比起對方全身赤裸，如今這樣穿著上衣，外套松垮垮掛著，只有下身赤裸的模樣是更顯得迷人許多。

　　注意到Bernie的目光，Pearl下床來到他身前，扣住男孩下顎就給對方一個深吻，雙手探入衣服下擺撫摸隱藏在衣服下的腹肌，摸到男孩身體開始顫抖才鬆開。

　　「真有精神啊，B。」他雙手來到Bernie雙腿間，觸碰到挺立的小傢伙，忍不住輕笑，「你也想加入嗎？」說完惡意捏著前端，逼得男孩發出類似窒息的呻吟。

　　「你……」Bernie罵人的話還未說出口就再次被Pearl吻住，男人仗著自己力氣大，吻著他的同時將人抱起就往床舖走去，壓上床，不顧小朋友的掙扎，拉開皮帶，輕輕鬆鬆就把Bernie下身褲子全部脫去，還惡意在他屁股上揉捏一把。

　　Bernie氣極了，抬腳踹中Pearl的胸口狠狠把人踹開，雖然他不介意跟他們玩上一玩，但某人的舉動實在太過分了！當他是軟兔子很好揉捏嗎？下手不知輕重的，他敢肯定自己屁股上被捏紅一片了。

　　「唷～這就生氣了？」被踹的Pearl也不生氣，他就喜歡Bernie因為怒氣讓眼睛更加閃亮的模樣，他再次爬上床，拉開Bernie的雙腿直接跪在他腿間，「為了補償，先讓你爽吧。」

　　Bernie也不害羞，反正又不是第一次跟Pearl上床，他甚至將腳架上男人肩膀，好方便後續動作，他不否認自己喜歡做愛，這本身就是很舒服的一件事，加上Pearl的技術比他以前遇見的其他人都要好，Bernie就很懶的直接將主動權交給對方，就算時常被操的哭泣求饒，他也樂此不疲。

　　Pearl算是對Bernie身體非常熟悉，也知道男孩喜歡哪一種口交方式，知道自己如何動作就可以逼出對方浪叫不已，不過今天有Jesse在，他打算慢慢來，所以他只是將男孩的性器含入口中，舌頭沿著前端打轉，用著粗糙的舌苔摩擦。

　　比起往常兇猛的吞吐，這種算是溫和的輕撫讓Bernie有些不適應，他想抓著Pearl的頭髮催促對方快一些，哪裡想到手伸到一半就被人從後方握住，他回頭就瞧見Jesse掛著似笑非笑表情的模樣。

　　「別急，會讓你舒服的。」情緒還未散去讓Jesse的聲音低啞又性感，加上他是在Bernie耳邊開口，熱氣吐在耳根上，讓Bernie這才發現他竟然連耳朵被這樣對待都可以舒服的不輸給正在被關照的前端。

　　他忍不住噘起嘴像是被欺侮的孩子般委屈。

　　這反應逗笑了Jesse，他舔舐男孩耳根，含著耳垂，一手扣著Bernie下顎，兩指摩挲他的嘴唇，舒適的輕撫讓Bernie忍不住瞇起眼睛，嘴唇微微張開，下一秒Jesse就插入兩指，纏繞著他舌頭，偶爾配合著Pearl吞吐性器的節奏抽動。

　　另外一手也沒閒著，摸上男孩隱藏在衣服下的腹肌，指尖惡意括搔，沿著肚臍一路滑上到胸口，埋入衣服內，最後揪著挺立起來的乳尖拉扯、揉捏。

　　全身敏感處都被關照，Bernie覺得腦子思緒混亂不堪，他一手拉著Jesse玩弄他胸口的手，一手抓著Pearl的頭髮，比起想要兩人遠離他，更像是藉著這樣的接觸當作一個支撐。

　　他下意識含著Jesse的手指，舌頭活動的方式彷彿把這當作性器在吸吮照顧，引來Jesse的輕哼聲，「真是隻色兔子啊～」

　　他抽出手，見男孩的唇被唾液沾的水潤，一雙漂亮眼眸染著水氣，似乎被欺負狠了，讓他忍不住傾身吻上，不同於Pearl粗暴的深吻，他是淺淺的輕啄，每次親吻帶出的溫柔都讓Bernie臉紅。

　　Bernie含著Jesse的下唇，一點都不想讓男人離開，他受不了溫柔的淺嚐，他想要更多，他想要佔有般的親吻，想要把眼前的人拆吃入腹，然而不等他加深親吻，下身陡然席捲而上的快感讓他不自覺咬破Jesse的唇。

　　血鏽味就像是一個契機，Jesse深入男孩口腔，把Bernie所有呻吟都吃入腹中，卷著男孩的舌，探索敏感地帶，感受越來越緊繃而顫抖的身體是多麼美好，直到高潮來臨，Jesse才放開Bernie。

　　爽過就有些慵懶的男孩整個人靠在Jesse身上，一雙眼眸迷離，似乎還沒從高潮中回神，Pearl鬆開Bernie的性器，含著精液的口直接吻上Jesse，白濁的液體就在兩人親吻中被瓜分，一部分吞下肚，一部分從兩人嘴角滑落。

　　這時Bernie也回過神，看到自己精液被兩人吞下，本來就還有精神的性器又挺立起來，這誠實的反應惹來兩人的輕笑。

　　最終是Jesse先動了，他推開Bernie，往身後疊起的棉被一躺，高度讓他看起來就像是坐躺著，他曲起雙腿，一隻腳還故意朝外打開，讓Bernie可以看到他股間流出之前Pearl射入的精液。

　　「Come on。」

　　什麼叫做色誘，什麼叫做勾引，Bernie今天深刻體會到了，他下意識看向Pearl，深怕眼前的美景只是夢境，卻被男人揉了一把腦袋，往Jesse的方向推去，感受到了Pearl的鼓勵，尤其對上Jesse的目光，讀懂男人默認的含意跟寵愛，Bernie也不客氣，脫掉礙事的上衣，上前架著Jesse的雙腿就進入男人體內。

　　整根沒入帶來的爽快讓兩人都發出滿足的嘆息，Bernie被軟肉包覆、緊咬的感覺差點射出來，所以他不急著動作，反而深呼吸讓自己趕快習慣被夾緊的快意，他彎身親吻Jesse的臉頰，眉心，他喜歡男人的反應是自己給予的。

　　Jesse哪能不知道Bernie的想法，他壞心眼的收縮，果然換來男孩的悶哼聲，原本只是逗弄小兔子而已，哪裡想到兔子急了還會咬人？

　　扣著Jesse的腰際，Bernie狠狠抽插，他也不是第一次跟男人做愛當上面的那方，所以要找敏感點也是駕輕就熟，幾次的進出就磨蹭到，Bernie也不客氣抓到弱點就直接猛攻。

　　意外兔子真的咬人，Jesse好笑的看著男孩彷彿賭氣一樣，卻很放任，甚至在爽到時不介意發出一點聲響鼓勵男孩。

　　這一點讓在旁邊觀看的Pearl有些吃味，要知道他爬上Jesse的床才不像Bernie這麼容易，幾乎是冒死進犯，更別提發出聲響這種事情，如果不是Jesse爽了，心情好了，又怎麼會吭聲，願意喘息幾聲就很好了。

　　所以說，Jesse真的很寵Bernie，不管什麼時候都寵。

　　Pearl的心情正在做愛的兩人根本沒心思理會。

　　Bernie看似無害，軟萌的跟兔子一樣，但不代表在床上也會這麼溫馴，他雖然克制過，但扣住Jesse腰際的力道依舊很重，在快感逐漸累積，甚至還有Jesse配合夾緊的關係，高潮來得比前一次迅速又猛烈。

　　而敏感點一直承受撞擊，其實繃緊身體在忍耐的Jesse也在男孩射入他體內時享受一次前列腺高潮，他擁著躺在他身上的男孩，撥開溼潤的髮絲親吻他的額際如同稱讚。

　　額頭被親吻，Bernie忍不住抬頭，結果下一個吻落在眼皮上，惹來輕笑，他鼓嘴接著吻住Jesse落下來的唇瓣，兩人又是交換無數黏膩的細吻。

　　直到Pearl出聲，兩人才笑著分開，目光落在邊上性器高昂的男人身上，Jesse拍拍Bernie的肩膀，後者會意的退出他體內，讓出位子給Pearl。

　　Bernie可不認為自己現在的體力可以承受Pearl的進攻，也只有看起來還很有餘力的Jesse可以陪男人玩玩了。

　　「怎麼？吃醋了？」看著Pearl緩緩爬過來，Jesse故意抬腳踩在男人肩膀上，後者也是沒臉沒皮，反而握住他的腳踝親吻起來，一下又一下啃咬、吸吮的力道還真的留下不少痕跡。

　　「我怎麼敢呢？」給了Jesse一個露齒微笑，Pearl順著腳踝一路往上親吻，最後停留在大腿內側，故意用牙齒摩挲著細緻的皮膚，讓Jesse舒服的仰起脖子，發出嘆息般的呻吟。

　　他捧起Pearl的腦袋，淺嚐男人的唇瓣，一雙銳利的眼眸染上情慾的模樣只會讓Pearl獸性大發，性器挺入後穴，抽插帶起的聲音以及泛起的白沫讓旁邊觀看的Bernie臉紅。

　　尤其Jesse表現出來難耐的模樣跟自己進入時，露出游刃有餘的表情完全不同讓Bernie著迷，但是又跟第一次進房門時看到的不一樣，眼下的Jesse爽歸爽似乎還帶著一絲忍耐，這令Bernie升起一個瘋狂的想法。

　　他拿起旁邊的潤滑液，擠滿自己掌心就往自己後穴探去。

　　率先注意到Bernie動作的是Pearl，比起和Jesse兩人單獨在一起時候的瘋狂，多了Bernie他就會想分心照顧對方感受，看樣子，不只Jesse寵兔子，他自己也差不多啊。

　　所以他一看到Bernie的動作就知道小朋友打什麼主意，他抽出性器，拉起Jesse讓男人離開棉被的倚靠，躺在床上，拉起男人雙腿纏上自己的腰才又再次進入。

　　Jesse注意力都被快感淹沒，而且做愛的時候他非常懶得分心想其他事情，所以等到Bernie坐在他腰上，整個人都貼在他胸膛的時候，他才知道小兔子想幹什麼。

　　「怎麼？寂寞了？」捧著男孩臉頰親吻著，Jesse調侃。

　　「是啊，誰讓你的表情太色情了呢？」邊說邊握上Jesse的性器抵在自己穴口，感謝Pearl這時候沒有來添亂，反而體貼的停下動作，Bernie一點一點退後，雖然感受到疼痛，但是為了進出順利，他剛才可是狠心替自己開拓，又抹了很多潤滑劑，好不容易終於讓Jesse全數進入自己體內。

　　Bernie喘了口氣，才又說道，「而且……我想看更多表情，你的更多表情。」語落還給了Jesse一個不合宜的純真笑容，讓前者無奈搖頭，這兔子就是吃定他們寵他了。

　　「好啊，都給你。」完全忽略了Pearl還在自己體內，Jesse頂了頂腰際，反而換來三人一起喘息，這下子就變得一發不可收拾。

　　到底是誰操誰，對三人來說界線也模糊不清，Pearl操著Jesse，Jesse頂弄著Bernie，Pearl又因為姿勢問題，很容易咬上Bernie背後的敏感地方，可以說只要動作，喘息聲都沒停過。

　　最後還是Bernie耐力不足，第一個射了，接著才是Jesse、Pearl一起，然後三人抱在一起喘息，休息一陣子又接著繼續，偶爾Jesse和Bernie會換位子承受，只能說三人找到新玩法後是不知道節制。

　　這會兒，Pearl去喝水的功夫，就換成Jesse把Bernie壓在身下操幹了，逼得小兔子精疲力盡的求饒後，Jesse才滿意的收手。

　　在Bernie昏睡前，他忍不住憤恨想，這兩個肌肉發達的傢伙就會欺負他，等他醒來……可惜不等Bernie想完該如何，就真的睡過去。

　　Pearl來到床前把水遞給Jesse，後者雖然體力好，但是常常被Pearl和Bernie夾在中間，耗去的體力也不少，只能說他體力本來就是Mighty最好，不然他大概也會跟某兔子一樣沾了枕頭就睡了。

　　「你果然很寵B。」看Jesse在兔子睡著不忘喂水的模樣，忍不住開口。

　　Jesse睨了Pearl一眼，把水杯放在床頭，又鑽入被窩把Bernie抱在懷中後才道，「你以為誰都可以上我的床嗎？」

　　一句話就讓Pearl勾起笑容，確實啊，雖然他爬的辛苦，但他不也爬上來了，而且爬的比Bernie還要早，他糾結這幹什麼？反正他們都是他的。

　　想到這，Pearl也鑽入被窩，躺在Bernie的旁邊。

　　三人的位置變成Pearl、Jesse面對面睡，Bernie躺在兩人中間，頭埋在Jesse胸膛，背貼著Pearl的。

　　這樣和諧的畫面，彷彿少了一個都不對。

　　至少本來要叫他們三人起來吃飯的9是這麼想的。

　　他小心翼翼關上房門，走到樓下通知Ice三人需要更多時間休息補眠。

　　Ice也沒問為什麼，只要他的兄弟幸福開心就好，不是嗎？

　　很難得的，Mighty今天也是和平的一天啊。


End file.
